


Vegas, Please

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Las Vegas, Vegas Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara visits Las Vegas three separate times.<br/>Each time she falls a little bit in love with the city and the women in her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, Please

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent a week in Las Vegas.  
> You could say the city inspired me.  
> This just sort of... happened.
> 
> Eternal thanks to reginalovesemma for talking me through the moments of this story.
> 
> Special thanks also to reginalovesemma, rtarara, fictorium and writerstealth for the fantastic edits and elevating my work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**First Time**

The first time Kara went to Las Vegas she was a senior in college.

The entire senior class of the ΧΑΘ house swore to have one final sin-filled week for spring break before graduation.They piled into four clunky sedans, each trunk holding no more than a few skimpy bathing suits, some slinky mini-dresses and a suitcase full of shoes. They all shared clothes anyway.

Kara drove, since she didn’t drink, as the rest of the girls in the car sipped from sport bottles full of vodka lemonades the entire eight-hour drive.Kara’s best friend, Jenny Logan, sat next to her, singing to their special “Vegas mix” and getting more affectionate as the vodka took it’s toll.

“C’mon, K-Dan, just a sip. We’re in the fucking desert. No fuzz for a hundred miles.” She scooted across the bench seat and pressed herself against Kara’s side, holding the straw against Kara’s smile.

Kara took a tentative sip and smiled down at Jenny’s green eyes. “There, happy? Now get off. I’ll party when we get there.”

“Mm. I hope I get off this week,” she said mischievously.

Kara rolled her eyes and focused back on the road.

Jenny and the other girls slept the last half of the journey. Kara reached over and pried the bottle from Jenny’s hands, closing it securely and placing it on the floor behind the passenger seat. She couldn’t resist brushing a lock of red hair off Jenny’s forehead as her head lolled against the seat back.

They stayed at Planet Hollywood. They barely slept and hardly ate. They spent their days in bikinis lounging by the pool with umbrella cocktails.

Kara surprised everyone by winning the bikini contest. Not because she didn’t look like a goddess, but because just getting her into a bikini that morning had taken Jenny the better part of an hour. There was much blushing and insisting on the practical one-piece she had packed. But under the hot, Vegas sun, Kara was feeling bold and light. She glowed with fun and enjoyed the looks she was getting from shirtless guys with flawless six-packs. And when Jenny slid up behind her at the swim-up bar, placed a hand on her belly and whispered “Get me a mai-tai” she felt like she could take over the world.

She looked the other way when Jenny wrapped her legs around the waist of a tall, tan blue-eyed surfer type and disappeared back into the hotel for the afternoon.

Kara awoke when Jenny stumbled into the room at three in the morning.

“Where the hell have you been?”

Jenny shrugged out of her dress and pulled on her robe. “We took a taxi to The Rio to see the rooftop bar.” 

Kara sat up. “You took a cab with a strange guy to a completely different hotel? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Mama Danvers at it again.”

“I… I just want to protect you, Jen.”

“Protecting me isn’t your job, Kara. Quit trying to be everyone’s goddamn superhero.”

Kara sucked in a breath and dropped her chin to her chest. She willed away her tears. “Fine. Next time, just, text me or something, okay?”

Jenny placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Kara, I’m sorry.”

But Kara had already rolled over and pulled the covers to her chin. She was asleep by the time Jenny got out of the shower and climbed into the other side of the bed.

They spent their nights dancing in clubs that vibrated with bass and pulsed with colored lights. Kara may not drink to excess or sleep with strangers, but she loved to dance and did so with utter abandon. She stood on the dance floor, closed her eyes and felt the beat down to her very toes as she moved. Bodies pressed against her from behind, from in front, arms slipped around her waist and through her hair to the back of her neck and still she danced, eyes closed. When the arms felt familiar and Jenny’s scent filled her lungs and “Kara” was whispered into the back of her neck, she turned around and met green eyes with her own.

“I’m sorry,” Jenny whispered. “Forgive me?”

Kara nodded and pulled her close. “I will always save you,” she breathed in Jenny’s ear, before taking her by the hand and giving her a spin. The girls laughed and Kara closed her eyes, letting the music take over again.

The other girls got matching tattoos, their sorority letters in the ritual green and gold. Kara wanted one. She wished for all the world a tattoo needle could pierce her bulletproof skin and they would never let her live it down, but any attempt would expose her, so she settled for holding Jenny’s hand and trying not to stare at the crease where her leg met her torso as the tattoo appeared on her hipbone.

Their final night there, the girls were feeling sad and nostalgic. They had a matter of weeks left together before their adult lives began. Some of them were starting grad school in the fall, some had jobs or internships or fellowships lined up. Jenny was moving to Chicago to join the MFA program at DePaul, Kara had an apartment lined up in National City. She was excited to join her sister in the big city and start her internship at the National City Tribune.

As they put on makeup in the tiny hotel bathroom, Jenny wrapped her arms around Kara and propped her chin on her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Kara smiled and pressed her temple against Jenny’s. “You’ll just have to become a famous actress and come live in NC with me.”

Jenny laughed and let go to pour herself into her minidress. “Yeah, right, by that time, you’ll be shacked up with Cat Grant, just like you’ve always dreamed.”

Kara blushed and giggled. “Shut up.”

Jenny fixed her lipstick with a fingernail and winked. “You and your hopeless crushes, Kara.”

Kara sighed and slipped into her own dress. “Yeah.”

That night in the club, the bass poured through her, she took tequila shots with the others and the body pressed against her on the dance floor was Jenny’s, always Jenny’s. They moved together as though sewn together. Kara was feeling sad and brave and let her hands wander further than usual. Light strokes up Jenny’s bare arms, lips barely breathing over the curve of her tan shoulder, or neck, or earlobe. Errant thumbs almost brushing the underside of Jenny’s breasts. Kara registered the quickening of her heartbeat and the change in breath. Without warning, Jenny was kissing her, right there on the dance floor.

Then, they were falling into their hotel room, pulling off clothes and diving into the bed.

Jenny kissed her like she was the last person on earth and Kara finally, finally had her hands on Jenny’s bare skin. They rolled around, and laughed into each other’s mouths until the bed was a rumpled mess.

Jenny was rough and tumble and watched Kara’s face as she rolled and pinched her nipples. The touches on Kara’s flushed, over sensitive skin made her arch and moan. Then, with a mischievous grin and a flip of her red hair, Jenny buried her face between Kara’s thighs with utter abandon. Kara held a pillow against her face and screamed herself hoarse.

Boneless and smiling, Kara propped herself on her elbows and fixed Jenny with an intense gaze. “Come here,” she beckoned in a husky voice.

Jenny crawled to her and kissed her long and deep. Kara lifted them both to their knees. Gently, she turned Jenny so she was facing the mirror above the vanity. Their eyes met in the reflection as Kara’s hand explored her belly, her breasts, her long neck.

Kara kissed Jenny between her shoulder blades as she dipped two exploring fingers into Jenny’s center from behind. Jenny moaned and Kara was entranced. They watched themselves in the mirror as Kara’s thrusts became deeper, harder, faster. Jenny chanted her name like a prayer, “Kara, Kara, Kara,” until her eyes slipped closed and she threw her head back and came with Kara’s forehead against her shoulder.

They laid in each other’s arms and giggled until sun up.

They drove home with Jenny’s head on Kara’s shoulder, the girls in the back sleeping off their hangovers. When Kara came to a stop at a small-town stoplight and turned to plant a gentle kiss on Jenny’s lips, the other girl stopped her gently. 

“Kara,” she chuckled. “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”

Kara tried not to be heartbroken by the rejection, but her friendship with Jenny was never the same.

The year Supergirl made herself known in National City, Jenny was offered the lead role in a weekly tv drama. The week she moved to NC, she took Kara out to dinner.

Kara turned up with Jenny on TMZ the next morning and Cat punished her with basement filing for an entire day. “The next time you have a date with a budding celebrity, Kiera, make sure you let me know first. I don’t like being scooped on stories involving my own employees.”

“Miss Grant, it wasn’t a -”

“Filing, basement, now. Chop chop.”

++++++++++++++++++++

**Second Time**

The second time Kara went to Las Vegas was right after Winn had made his announcement.

“I’m gay,” he’d said unceremoniously at the end of game night.

Kara and Lucy had tackled him in an enthusiastic tandem hug and James had given him a manly squeeze.

“Winn, I’m so proud of you,” Kara had said later, after James and Lucy had gone their separate ways and she and Winn were cleaning up takeout boxes and loading the dishwasher.

“Thanks,” he’d said shyly.

“We should celebrate. Take you out somewhere.” Her eyes lit up with a brilliant idea. “We’ve always talked about going to Vegas. Winn, we should go! You and me and James and Lucy, it’ll be a blast!”

Winn smiled. “That… actually sounds perfect.”

Kara called in a favor with CatCo’s car service and was able to procure them a private limo for the entire weekend. They sipped champagne and sang show tunes the entire five hour drive. Lucy was a bit tipsy by the time they arrived. Her head had dropped onto Kara’s shoulder and Kara took a quick second to inhale the scent of Lucy’s eucalyptus shampoo. She chanced a look at James, who smiled his silent approval.

“Luce,” she whispered into the top of the dark head. “We’re here.”

Lucy lifted her head and her sleepy smile met Kara’s amused one. Kara pointed out the window as they passed Caesar’s Palace.

“Okay,” she pulled up a schedule on her phone as the limo pulled up to New York, New York and let them out. “We have a few hours to explore before our dinner reservations, so let’s meet back down here in forty-five minutes.”

“Kara,” Lucy scolded while they changed into fresh clothes for an afternoon on the strip. “You can’t plan Vegas. You just have to feel your way.”

Kara blushed. “You know me, Lucy. I’m… not very good at… feeling my way.”

Lucy winked at her. “Then follow my lead.”

Before they left their shared room to meet the boys, Kara stopped Lucy with a gentle hand on her forearm.

“Hey.”

Lucy looked up, bewildered.

“Thanks for coming this weekend. I hope it won’t be awkward for you, with James and all. I know you two are still trying to figure out how to be around each other.”

Lucy smiled a bit. “We’re fine, Kara. We’re learning to be friends again.” She paused as though not sure whether to continue. Kara saw the decision in her eyes before she plowed on. “I have to admit I’m glad the two of you decided to remain just friends, though.” She squeezed Kara’s hand where it warmed her arm.

Kara returned her smile and took her by the hand. “Let’s go! I wanna see the pirate ships!”

They spent two entire days doing every touristy thing Vegas had to offer.

They rode the roller coaster at New York, New York and the Insanity at the Stratosphere.

They ziplined down Fremont street.

They walked miles from one end of the strip to the other.

Kara and Lucy spent an afternoon at the Forum Shops and Kara let Lucy talk her into a tight, red cocktail dress that hugged her just right.

They stopped in the casino on their way out and put fifty bucks into a slot machine. Kara sat and Lucy stood behind her as they took turns pressing the spin button. Kara could feel Lucy’s breast pressing into the back of her shoulder and willed the goosebumps away.

When they struck a jackpot bonus and won three-hundred dollars, Lucy squealed and planted an excited kiss on Kara’s cheek. Kara let Lucy keep all the money.

Their second night there they treated Winn to the Thunder from Down Under. Winn and Lucy hooted and hollered and screamed as more clothes came off and more tanned, muscled skin was revealed. Kara laughed and tugged at Lucy’s sleeve, begging her to sit down. James, strong, supportive James, sunk low in his seat and grinned while he tried not to watch the dancing and gyrating. They stumbled from the theatre in a mass of giggles.

“You are shameless, Lucy!” Kara exclaimed, slinging an arm around Lucy’s shoulder.

“What? Even you can appreciate the shape of a finely sculpted male, Kara.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kara stopped cold.

“Nothing! Nothing. Let’s go dancing.”

Kara put on her new red dress and matching lipstick.

She heard Lucy’s heart jump and her breath catch when she emerged from the bathroom. 

Kara could swear she heard Lucy whisper under her breath. “Supergirl to save the day, indeed.”

They took Winn to Krave nightclub. Kara watched with pride as he took to the floor and danced with almost as much abandon as she did. 

She made to stop him as he started toward the exit on the arm of a tall, dark-skinned stranger who was having difficulty keeping his hands to himself.

James stopped her. “Let him go, Kara. He’s smart. He’ll be careful.”

Kara sighed and nodded. Lucy appeared at her other side. “Dance with me, Kara.”

Kara turned to make sure James was okay on his own, but he was already flirting with the beautiful, bartender, so she let Lucy lead her onto the dance floor by the hand.

Lucy fit perfectly curled against her as she ground against her pelvis. Kara tried to keep her hands loose and gentle, but when Lucy reached up and tangled a hand in Kara’s hair, she squeezed her hands and Lucy cried out a bit. There might be bruises on her hips in the morning. “Sorry,” Kara breathed into Lucy’s neck. Dark curls shook silently and long fingers tangled in her own, bringing them across Lucy’s flat stomach. Her hips moved harder against Kara and her head dropped back, exposing more of her long neck. Kara could feel fingernails trace up her muscular thigh, trying to sneak beneath her red skirt. “Lucy,” Kara breathed again, but Lucy swallowed her next words with soft lips on her own.

The sex that night was slow and intense. Lucy looked in Kara’s eyes and bit her lip as she drove into her with three, then four fingers. Kara held Lucy’s head in her hands and tried to keep her eyes open. She lost the battle and keened through her orgasm.

She rolled them over and kissed the bruises she had left on Lucy’s hips. She soothed them with her lips and tongue before moving up to kiss first her lips, then her neck, shoulders, the soft space between her breasts. She remained there, lavishing hardened nipples and breathing icy breath across them, causing Lucy to arch and whine. Then, slowly, gently, she opened Lucy’s legs, never taking her eyes from her beautiful face. With the same gentle determination, she licked Lucy’s clit and drove two strong fingers into her until she begged Kara to stop. Kara continued to stroke Lucy’s soft breast as she kissed her and watched her eyelids grow heavy. She curled against her, Kara’s front to Lucy’s back, where she still fit so perfectly.

The next night, the four of them plus Winn’s mystery man splurged on the High Roller, the giant ferris wheel that towered over the strip. They ordered a bottle of champagne and exclaimed at the view. As Winn fell into Daniel’s eyes and James began to look pensively out the window, Lucy wrapped her arms around Kara and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her neck.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Kara’s eyes remained focused on the lights of Las Vegas. She could see the glowing turrets of The Excalibur, The Eiffel Tower that didn’t hold a candle to the original and far below, the dance of the Bellagio water show. It felt ethereal and unreal, the way Lucy felt wrapped around her, warming the back of her neck with the ghost of her lips. She almost couldn’t get the words out. “Tomorrow this all goes away, doesn’t it?”

Lucy stepped around to face her, arms still encircling her in safety. “It doesn’t have to. I would be with you in a heartbeat, Kara. I think you know that.” She sighed and continued, but with a sadness in her voice. “But I’m not who you want. And if there’s one thing I’ve learned from…” she glanced over to where the lights of Las Vegas shined in James’ eyes before turning her attention back to Kara. “It’s that I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice ever again.”

“Lucy, there’s nothing with James, I’ve told you.”

“Not James,” Lucy chuckled. “C’mon, Kara. You’re hopeless at keeping secrets.” She lowered her voice and whispered in Kara’s ear. “The second Cat Grant met Supergirl, you were a goner.” 

Kara’s jaw dropped. She’d never told anyone but Jenny about her infatuation with Cat, even in school. “Lucy, no. There’s nothing. It’s just a hopeless crush.” She squeezed Lucy tighter, hoping to convey the truth in her words. “You’re real.“

“Shh.” She pulled Kara closer. “I know it hasn’t happened yet, but it will, if you’re patient. Nobody can resist you for long, Supergirl, least of all Cat Grant.” She drew a thumb across Kara’s frown. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Besides…” she pulled her face close. “We still have tonight. And what happens in Vegas…”

“Stays in Vegas,” Kara finished before capturing Lucy’s lips.

Kara awoke in the morning with a mass of black curls draped across her collarbones. She ran delicate fingers up and down Lucy’s spine and wished for all her strength that she could freeze this moment and stay in it forever. But Lucy was right, as long as Cat Grant remained in her orbit, she was no good to anyone else as a lover.

Lucy lifted her head. “Good morning, Sunny D.”

Kara scoffed through her smile. “Don’t call me that.” She patted Lucy on the butt. “Get up. I need to use the bathroom and shower, we’re meeting the boys for breakfast in an hour. Limo leaves at noon.”

Lucy rolled out of bed. “Ugh, you and your schedules. Go. I’ll join you in the shower in a few.” She winked and began digging through her suitcase for clean clothes.

National City felt heavy and normal after a weekend with no responsibilities. The limo pulled up to Lucy’s apartment building and Kara pulled her bag from the trunk. 

She handed the duffel over and pulled a lock of hair off Lucy’s cheek. “If you ever change your mind.”

Lucy smiled, nodded and left Kara standing on the sidewalk, looking down the block where she locked eyes with Cat Grant, who was holding her son’s hand outside of a newsstand.

Kara smiled sadly and climbed back into the limo.

Cat made the next week of her life at CatCo a living hell.

++++++++++++++++

**Third Time**

The third time Kara went to Las Vegas it was supposed to be for work.

Cat was giving the keynote address at the Women in Media Conference and while she hated these types of events as a rule, she would show up at the banquet, give her speech and schmooze just enough to be polite.

She was using the trip to Vegas to catch up on some of her investment prospects, so she brought Kara to assist with her schedule and keep the trip running smoothly.

Cat had chartered a private plane and Kara looked out the window as the clouds slipped by. She missed the smell of the sky and the feel of the wind on her face. She grew a bit melancholy at the thought that someone as powerful as Cat Grant would never feel the true joy of flight. She looked over at Cat, who was alternating between her tablet and her phone and resolved that if Cat ever let her get close enough, she would take her flying.

They arrived at the airport and took a limo to the Encore, where Cat usually had a two bedroom apartment on standby for her frequent visits to the city. Her entertainment investments alone brought her to Las Vegas at least twice a month. Kara leaned her forehead against the cool window and watched the strip fly by. She’d seen it up close before, but through the tinted windows of the stretch limo it felt somehow new, more luxurious. She stole a glance back at Cat and was surprised to meet her eyes for a split second, before Cat turned back to her phone.

“Have you been to Vegas before?” Cat asked. She seemed genuinely curious.

Kara blushed. “A couple of times, actually.”

Cat raised her eyebrows and, sensing a story, prodded further. “There’s a story there, I see. Care to share?”

Kara smiled and shrugged. “What happens in Vegas…”

“Lives in our memories,” Cat smirked, “But if you insist on keeping it to yourself, I won’t push.”

Kara’s blush deepened. “There isn’t much to tell, Miss Grant.”

Cat laughed. “Oh, I can see in your face that that isn’t true.” She appeared to ponder Kara for a long moment and decision lit in her eyes, but Kara was not privy to whatever new scheme Cat was planning. “Do you have a decent evening dress, Kiera?”

Kara frowned. “Uh, I brought my black dress and my diamond jewelry.” The diamonds had been a graduation gift from Eliza and Alex and she had them in a locked jewelry box in her suitcase.

Cat rolled her eyes. “An LBD might be acceptable for a Vegas bachelorette party, Kiera, but not for a black-tie dinner. Text Jenna. Tell her to come to the hotel tomorrow at noon with evening options in your measurements.” Cat gave her a once-over with her eyes which left Kara feeling hot and flushed. “Blue, I think. I have a lunch meeting, so the two of you can figure out your look for tomorrow night. I trust her judgement. None of your fashion opinions, Kiera. We can’t have you turning up at the banquet in a sundress.”

Kara swallowed the insult just as she had so many others and tapped out a text to Cat’s Vegas-based stylist.

The rest of the day and the next was spent ensuring Cat’s top floor suite was stocked with all of her favorite scotch and wine, that she had plenty of towels and pillows and that the temperature in her bedroom was just right.

Cat had several meetings scheduled before the banquet, so Kara was busy texting for cars, making notes and helping Cat prep. She sent her off to her luncheon with a sigh of relief before opening the suite door to the stylist.

The consult with Jenna was less embarrassing than Kara anticipated. She was sweet and energetic. She had come with a cart full of exquisite dresses and she gasped at each one Kara put on.

“You have the perfect body for a thigh slit, Kara. You’re tall with great legs. Pair it with a strappy, Jimmy Choo heel and your diamonds. You’ll look perfect.”

“I don’t know, Jenna. It’s awfully high.” Kara was sure her simple black panties were visible where the slit ended mid-thigh.

Jenna took Kara’s chin in her hand. “Trust me, Kara. I’m going back to my shop to make those couple of alterations. I’ll send everything over in a few hours.” She met Kara’s eyes intensely. “Promise me you’ll wear everything I send, no exceptions.”

Kara nodded dumbly, unsure what exactly she was agreeing to.

At 6:45 pm Kara stood in front of the full-length mirror in her suite bedroom willing her palms not to sweat. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

The dress had arrived, along with a smaller box containing a black La Perla thong and a white card simply saying, 

“All of it, Kara, and hair in a french twist. Dark eyes, dark wine lips. You’ll knock her dead. *wink*  
\- Jenna”

She rolled her eyes as she slipped into the dress. Why did everyone seem to think she was destined to fall into Cat Grant’s waiting arms. The woman still couldn’t call her by her real name.

The gown felt sleek and thin and she felt utterly naked, but sexy and breathless. The shade of the dress precisely matched the Supergirl blue of her suit. It was backless and left her toned arms bare. It scooped invitingly to the small of her back. The slit up her thigh was even higher than she remembered it, but once she had the four-inch Choos on, the dress moved impeccably.

She made her way out of her room and across the suite to the bar where she poured two fingers of scotch and downed it in one gulp. She knew the alcohol would have no effect, but sometimes the act itself calmed her nerves enough to focus. She poured herself two more fingers, took a small sip and poured two into another tumbler for Cat. It was then she picked up the quickening of a nearby heartbeat and a soft gasp from behind her.

“Kara,” was whispered so softly, even she had trouble making out her own name.

She spun around and met Cat’s eyes, which had softened and warmed so much, Kara was afraid she’d melt into them like wax under a flame.

Cat was stunning in a beaded white sheath. She swallowed thickly and dug deep for her voice.

“Y-You look beautiful Miss Grant.”

Cat licked her lips and lifted her chin. “Well, I see Jenna has worked her magic once again. You clean up nicely, Kiera” She crossed to the bar and reached past Kara to claim her drink, which sat abandoned behind her. The slight brush of arms and release of breath made Kara dizzy and she escaped Cat’s presence to look out the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the strip, just beginning to light up in the dusky twilight.

She felt the irresistible urge to fill the silence in the room. She put a hand on the window as though she could make it disappear and fly away. “I love this city. I come here and feel like the lights recharge my batteries. There’s so much history and celebrity and magic soaked into the bones of this town.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve come to associate Las Vegas with… touch… with potential… with energy.”

Cat had appeared by her side and her gaze moved from the city lights to Kara’s pensive profile.

After a few deep breaths to collect herself and registering the slowing of Cat’s heartbeat, she dove head first into the evening’s business. She dug her phone from her clutch and began scrolling through notes. “The limo will be here in less than ten minutes. We’ll arrive at the Mandalay Bay by 7:15 for cocktails and your speech is scheduled for 8:00, followed by dinner. I’ve arranged for the limo for 9:00, so you won’t have to stay longer than necessary. I’ve triple checked that Lois Lane is seated across the room. I’ll run interference if I need to. I went ahead and made your dinner selection since I know you detest--”

“We won’t be staying for dinner.” Cat interrupted her, eyes still trained on her face. She drained her scotch. Her eyes fluttered a bit. “Arrange the car for 8:30.” She crossed the room and slammed her tumbler on the bar, causing Kara to jump slightly. “I’ll give my speech and kiss a few cheeks, then we’ll head back here.”

“Oh. O-okay.” She attempted to hide her disappointment. She had been looking forward to a roomful of media elite and a gourmet meal. She tapped a text into her phone. “We should head down.” She seized the moment and held out an elbow to Cat, who stepped to her side and curled a warm well-manicured hand around her arm and smiled slyly up at her.

“Well, aren’t you gallant?”

Kara gave a shy shrug and led Cat out the door, checking her purse for their key and a few other essentials before guiding them down the hall to the elevators.

Cat was a sight to behold at the banquet. She flirted and mingled and laughed. She touched indiscriminately and tossed her curls and quirked her mouth just so and the entire room fell in love with her. She sipped at a single martini until her speech, when she charmed the room to their very toes with her industry inside jokes and her pop-culture references. She left the stage to thunderous applause, and made apologies to all the right people. “I have an early morning tomorrow and Kiera turns into a pumpkin at 9:00. We really must go.” 

Her disciples chuckled and wished them good night and as they turned to leave, Kara sensed the ghost of fingers at the base of her spine, just in that delicate scoop where the dress ended and her bare skin began. Kara felt a fire ignite in that spot and spread in seconds through every inch of her body. She was sure Cat felt the shudder she was unable to suppress. Her head snapped to Cat and caught a slight smirk before she strode ahead and out of the room.

Kara fiddled with her fingers on the ride back to the Encore, distracted for a moment by the Bellagio fountain, when Cat barked to the driver, “Drop us at the Venetian.”

Kara looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“We’re having dinner at Carnevino. Mario’s in town and he’s always got a table for me.”

Kara was stunned. Cat Grant had forsaken an industry dinner and potential new business to take her assistant to a private dinner at Mario Batali’s exclusive restaurant? Kara wondered for a moment if she had fallen into an alternate universe, but then they were at the entrance to the restaurant and Cat’s hand was on the small of her back again and her mind went blank as she thought she imagined the brush of a thumb across the line of her dress.

The meal was exquisite and Cat was suddenly engaging and funny. She spoke of Carter and told stories of backstage shenanigans at her old talk show. She got a dreamy look in her eyes when she talked about how she acquired her first newspaper. Kara had seen her like this with people she needed something from, but Cat already knew Kara would give her anything she needed without needing to be asked. This was genuine and Kara revelled in it.

Then Cat’s attention was turned on her.

“Tell me a story, Kara,” she asked, sipping from her second glass of wine.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up. “Me? I don’t have any interesting stories.”

Cat smirked. “Of course you do. Now that you’ve got a couple of drinks in you, surely you can tell me about your previous Vegas… conquests.”

Kara choked into her wine. “Cat…”

“Forgive me,” Cat smiled beatifically. “You know how I love a good story.”

Kara summoned her bravery. Part of her wanted Cat to know this about her. “I’ve been here twice before. Both times, there was… romance… that I was forced to leave here.” Kara liked the twinkle in Cat’s eyes as she opened up. It made her want to say more. “You could say Vegas is the keeper of my could-have-beens.” She sighed nostalgically and smiled. “And that’s all you’re getting, ace reporter.” She sipped her wine again and sat back in her chair.

Cat introduced her to Mario Batali and Kara failed at playing it cool. Cat gracefully turned him down when he offered a tour of the kitchen.

“The kitchen in eveningwear, Mario? I think not.” But she bussed him on the cheek and he lifted Kara’s hand to his lips in a silent farewell. Kara felt as though she’d spent the last two hours flying above the atmosphere, which always made her a bit giddy.

Kara assumed they’d be headed back to the suite. Cat would drink martinis and work until dawn and Kara would disappear into her room and pretend like she wasn’t thinking of Cat Grant as she peeled herself out of her dress. Instead, Cat led her to LOVO Casino Club, where she was led to a VIP table with others dressed in three-thousand dollar garments and sipping from bottles of Hennessey and Dom Perignon. Cat stopped abruptly and turned to address her assistant. Kara bumped into her slightly and shot an arm out to keep them both from tumbling to the floor. Her hand landed on the beaded fabric at Cat’s waist and Kara’s hand gave an involuntary squeeze.

The resulting gasp was not lost on Kara. “Sorry, Miss Grant.”

Cat schooled her features. “Do you gamble, Kara?”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Miss Grant. I prefer to spend my money on art supplies and takeout.”

The grin that spread over her face reminded Kara of the Cheshire Cat and a mischievousness sparkled in hazel eyes. “Follow me.” She winked and Kara knew she’d follow Cat Grant anywhere.

Cat stood at the head of the craps table. A crowd of people stood around cheering her on. Kara stood just off her shoulder, watching Cat hold court. She tossed the dice down the table and the crowd erupted. Cheers and bangs and clanking of glasses drowned out Kara’s nervous giggle and then gasp as the dealer pushed three tall stacks of chips in Cat’s direction.

Cat glanced back at her and cocked her head in a silent beckon. Kara stepped forward next to her boss and ignored the electric warmth of her bare shoulder brushing Cat’s.

“Come here, Kara,” Cat said, her voice deep and rich and amused. Her hand reached around Kara’s waist and landed, once again on that bare spot at the small of her back. Only this time the touch was neither tentative nor subtle. It was decisive, possessive. She pulled Kara to her as the dealer handed her the dice.

Kara’s chest made electric contact against Cat’s side and try as she might, she could not resist pressing herself a bit closer. She breathed in Cat’s scent and took in her soft, smiling profile.

Cat held her hand out, palm up to Kara, the red of the dice contrasting with her pale skin. Their eyes met and in barely a whisper of a voice Cat said, “Blow.”

Eyes locked on Cat’s, Kara licked her lips and blew gently on the dice. Cat’s eyes fluttered, but remained steadfast as she tossed the dice blindly down the table. The crowd erupted again, but neither woman noticed as blunt fingernails curled into the warm spot at the small of Kara’s back and she swayed a bit on her feet.

Cat plucked one chip from the top of her tallest stack and handed it to Kara. “For my good luck charm.” She smiled.

Cat shook herself from the gaze first, gathered the piles of chips onto a tray, tossed a couple in the dealer’s direction and wished the table luck before pulling Kara by the hand away from the table. She pressed Kara against a column on the outskirts of the casino floor. “Wait here,” she commanded.

A few minutes later, Cat returned, noticeably more calm and holding a bit more tightly to her clutch purse. The limo ride back to the hotel was tense and the spell was broken further in the elevator they shared with three other people who were noticeably drunk. By the time Kara was letting them into her room, she was sure she had imagined the whole evening.

Cat dropped her purse on the sofa and made a beeline for the bar. Kara sauntered to the large windows and took comfort in the lights of the strip, logging the memories of tonight with all of the others she had left here over the years.

The tentative hand at the small of her back reminded her where she was. 

“Kara.”

Kara’s eyes flew to Cat’s. She held her breath for the next words.

“I-- I don’t want you to think that just because I bought you a pretty dress and a nice meal and gave you a thousand-dollar poker chip that you need to feel obligated to --” One finger against the swell of Cat’s crimson lips was all it took to weave the spell again.

It was Kara’s turn to take the lead and she didn’t disappoint. Kara dug in her clutch and fished out the chip. She held it between their faces before tossing it over her shoulder. The purse fell forgotten to the floor. “Cat,” she said, savoring the feel of the name on her tongue. “Tonight has been a feast for the senses and you are filling every corner of me right now.” She brushed a curl off Cat’s forehead. “You could put me up in the Motel 6 and feed me from the Garden Buffet and I would still be at your side, as long as you keep touching me, right here.” She lifted Cat’s arm with her other hand and pressed Cat’s fingers against that spot just above her sacrum, where the satin of her dress met her bare skin.

Kara knew, this time, she hadn’t imagined the brush of a thumb against her spine and Cat’s eyes drifted close as Kara brought their lips together.

Cat moaned into the kiss as Kara opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to meet. When they broke away, Kara had already lowered the zipper of Cat’s white dress to the small of her own back and brushed fingertips up her spine as she peeled the fabric away. The beaded silk dropped to the floor and Kara took in the sight before her. Cat Grant in white lace wearing a smile that could power the strip. She worshipped every inch of Cat’s skin with her fingertips; the dips and shadows of her collarbones, the flat of her stomach, the curves of her breasts and hips. Then she kissed her again, long and deep. She tasted her neck, then shoulder.

Cat lifted her chin and traced her features with her own fingertips. She repeated Kara’s motions and the exquisite brand new dress fell to a puddle at her feet. She guided Kara’s hips so she was facing out the window once again. Here on the fifty-second floor, nobody could see them. Cat’s hand slipped past Kara’s thong and dipped into the wetness awaiting her. Kara had been soaked since the first brush of Cat’s hand on her back and now Cat knew it. “I want you to look out this window, Kara, at the lights of this city that we both love. We’re going to make new memories tonight. You and me and the magic here.”

Kara nodded desperately, pressing her hips into Cat’s hand. “Yes, please, Cat.”

Cat thrust three fingers inside Kara and watched Kara in the reflection of the window as her jaw dropped and her eyes slipped shut. “So beautiful. I’ve wanted to tell you from the second I saw you tonight how beautiful you are.” Her free thumb brushed the spot on Kara’s back and she bit gently on Kara’s shoulder. It was enough. Kara came undone around her.

She came to her senses as Cat coaxed her through the aftershocks. She spun and unceremoniously lifted Cat into her arms. Cat’s legs locked around her waist and she laughed as Kara made her way to the closest bedroom as fast as she could without using superspeed.

She laid Cat on the bed and removed the scrap of lace covering her center. She hovered above her in the dim light of the room. The neon colors from outside the windows made Cat’s pale skin glow in rainbow colors. Kara chased the colors with her lips. “I’ve wanted you for so long. Tell me this is real.” 

Cat smiled and buried a hand in Kara’s hair, pushing her down between her thighs. “It’s real, darling.”

Kara kneeled on the floor reverently, an acolyte at the altar of Cat Grant and stayed there until she had convinced herself she hadn’t dreamt the entire evening. Cat’s cries echoing in her ears, Cat’s hands tugging, pulling, stroking through her hair, Cat’s hips flexing beneath her hands all served to remind Kara that they really were here, in Cat’s Las Vegas, falling into each other. Cat’s trembling, intense, gasping, almost quiet orgasm made Kara’s heart clench and she wrapped Cat in her arms and swore to make it happen again and again.

They didn’t sleep that night. They took pleasure in each other, and the view out the bedroom windows.

As they watched the sun come up over the strip and nibbled on chocolate croissants and gourmet coffee, Kara asked her burning question.

“What happens now?”

Cat cocked her head and furrowed her brow.

Kara cleared her throat. “I made love to you last night, and I would do it again, but if you tell me now that what happens in Vegas --”

Cat stopped her with a confident hand on her own. “Kara. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, yes.” Disappointment washed over Kara. “But, what is found in Vegas, comes home with you. I don’t want to be another one of your could-have-beens.”

Kara smiled, reached over and pulled her into her lap, a hand landing possessively at the small of her back as she brought her into a kiss.

The End


End file.
